L'amour est un vrais champ de bataille
by Lisou 14
Summary: C'est dure la vie surtout quand on remarque que l'on devient une femme ... Chapitre 3online .Plusieurs chapitres vont suivre.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Tout est à JK Rowlings.

Seul l'histoire de cette fiction m'appartient ainsi que plusieurs personnages qui vont arriver au cours de la fics.

Je décline tout plagiat et poursuivra toute les personnes qui oserai le faire.

Je stipule aussi que je ne me fait aucun argent pour cette fanfiction.

Auteurs : Eugénie et lisou14

Les cinq premier chapitres sont de Eugénie et le 6 ème de lisou14.

Je voudrais dire aussi que j'ai eu l'accord d'Eugénie pour le mettre sur et voilà. Moi je suis la fille qui mes quelque grains de sel dans les chapitre d'Eugénie et elle fait pareille avec moi voilou.

Alors bonne lecture a tous et a toutes.

Fanfiction : L'amour est un vrai champ de bataille  
C'est dure la vie surtout quand on remarque que l'on devient une femme.

Annonce :  
Alors voila c'est ma première fic alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Chapitre 1 : Finis Poudlard

-Ginny tu as bientôt finis? Lui demanda Aurore sa meilleure amie de classe.

-Le banquet va bientôt commencer. Dépêche-toi! Commencer a crier Aurore.

-Oui, oui. J'arrive. Disait Ginny sans se précipiter se qui horripiler de plus en plus sa meilleur amie.

Elles était dans la salle commune, maintenant déjà déserte .  
Ginny rêvait, elle repensait a toutes ces années passées ici. Elle venait a peine de terminer sa valise, le bal des septièmes année était déjà passé et Ginny y avait rompu avec son petit ami :  
Gaspard.  
Mauvais souvenir ! Par contre, elle avait étonnamment bien réussi ses Aspic et allait entreprendre une formation d'Auror ! dont elle songeait depuis des années.

Enfin Ginny et Aurore quittèrent la salle commune, déposèrent leurs valises dans le hall et partirent rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle pendant que les elfes de maison ranger pour la dernière fois la salle commune, au moins cette années ils avaient pas eus le droit au superbe bonnet d' Hermione pour les relâchaient se qui avaient refait venir les elfes de maisons car Dobby était obliger de la nettoyer tout seul car personnes ne voulaient le nettoyer avec Hermione qui leurs mettaient toujours des affaires.

Le discours commençait:

- Chers élèves se fut une année sans aucun souci. Heureusement car plus personne ici présent n'aurait été la pour les résoudre (Harry, Ron et Hermione) (petit rire).Enfin les examens sont terminées les buses et les Aspic aussi, enfin pour certains se sera l'année des dernières retenus avec le professeur Rogue ou ...

... Et pour terminés : Bon Appétit!

Enfin! Hurla Gaspard. C'est pas trop tôt. Hé hé l'année prochain on ne devra plus écouté les discours de ce patriarche rabougri !

-Tais-toi Gas ! c'est plutôt toi qui est juste mauvais car tu ne peut te faire remarquer. Tu crois pas que tu as déjà gâché suffisamment de chose entre nous est les autres ! Ginny était furieuse contre lui. D'abord il vient faire tout raté au bal et maintenant il injuriait Dumbeldor !

- Chut Ginny n'aggrave pas la situation, c'est ni le lieux ni le moments. Lui chuchoter Aurore.

- Mais il m'agace, Aurore. Avait a peine dit notre petit Ginny qui avait bien grandit depuis le temps ou elle ne pouvais correctement parler a Harry sans rougir.

- Je sais mais l'année prochaine tu ne le verra plus.

- Il va travailler dans le magasin de sa mère. Intervint Rose une autre amie de Ginny.

- Oui c'est vrai vous avez raison. Jouissons de notre ultime banquet a Poudlard ! Et elles entamèrent a "célébrer" facétieusement leur dernières heures passé a Poudlard ...En temps que élèves en tout cas...

Voilà la fins du premier chapitres si vous voulais que nous continuons a mettre cette fics cliquer sur reviews sinon ont arrête de le publier ici voilou.

Et j'espère que cela vous a plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : Tout est a JKR ... sauf les perso.

Auteur : Eugénie et lisou14

Auteur qui a écrit se chapitre : Eugénie

Fanfiction : L'amour est un vrai champ de bataille  
L'amour c'est tellement dure surtout qu'en on decouvre que l'on devient un adulte!

Désoler du retard pour n'avoir pas publier avant alors je ne vous laisse pas plus longtemps attendre

Bonne lecture

Et reviews SVP

Chapitre 2 : Pour la dernière fois : Le Poudlard Express

- Allez.allez monté tous dans le train. Il est temps dépêchez-vous ! Si vous voulez revoir vos parents, vous devez montez dans le train ! Disait Hagrid le gardes chasse qui commencé a se fatiguer avec la vieillesse.

Mais personne ne semblait vouloir les revoir.  
Hagrid n'avait pas arrêtés de tenter que tout la communauté soit rentré dans le train pour partir a Londres mais, quand il réussissait a y placer un petit groupe de récalcitrant, un autre ressortait du train par la même occasion ! Finalement les préfets et préfètes arrivèrent pour l'aider et le train fut paré à partir.

- Venez allons cherchez un compartiment de libre.

Ginny et ses amies étaient restés à la fenêtre jusqu'à ce que on ne voie plus rien  
la station de Pré-au –Lard.

- Venez, tous les autres sont pleins ! Par malheur le wagon que Rose avait désigné, n'était pas seulement occupé par un simple élève de Poudlard mais part Luna.

Elle était d'ailleurs comme à son habitude dans le contrée des rêves. Mais celle-ci remarqua quand même Ginny et n'hésita pas à le faire remarqué.

-Oh salut Ginny ! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Tu te souviens du dernier moment  
ou on se vu.

- Oh euh…..Oui, oui je m'en souviens parfaitement.

A vrai dire Ginny n'était pas prête d'oublier ce moment la .Luna avait voulu leur montrer un chien ailés, qui était pour ainsi dire très agressif. Ils s'étaient tous (Harry, Ron, Ginny et Luna) retrouvés à l'infirmerie avec des morsures partout !

- Il parait que tu veux devenir Auror, Ginny ! C'est bien

-Oui, j'ai toujours rêvé d'être Auror ! Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

-Je vais aider mon père avec son magazine. Tu sais quoi ! Ils ont découvert une nouvelle espèce de licorne. Ils paraient qu'elles auraient 6 cornes et…..

Ginny, Aurore et Rose se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Et voila c'était reparti !

Heureusement, (une heure plus tard) quelles furent sauvés par le chariot à bonbons. Cela leur redonna du courage. Mais apparemment ou bien Luna n'avait plus rien a dire ou bien elle était trop absorbés par un friandises mauve avec des pois jaune. Cette confiserie devait être comestibles car elle avalât en un coup. Ce qui fut une grosse erreur….

BOUM ! PAF ! BOUM!Il y eu alors une explosion ahurissante.

-Lune qu'es-ce que tu as fait !

-Mais rien ! C'est ce bonbon, j'en suis sure !

-Regarde tout est carbonisé !

-Ce n'est pas moi !

-….

-….

Ce qui parut bizarre c'est que personne d'autre ne semblait avoir entendu l'explosion. Bah après tout c'est mieux comme ça au moins les filles n'ures pas a répondre a des questions idiotes !

Apres quelques formules le compartiment était comme neuf. Et les filles aussi heureusement.

A part ce ...petit ...incidents le voyage se passa sans encombre.

Annonce :  
Allez dites moi ce que vous en pensez mais si c'est pas bien pour que je puisse m'ameliorez!

Voilou merci au reviews

ET a très bientôt

Lisou 14 et Eugenie


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout et a JKR et a l'auteur qui la érit c'est a dire eugenie qui a bien voulu me laisser continuer a la poster.

Voial après une années d'absence voila la suite.

Toutes vos reviews iront a son auteurs qui y répondera et qui seront mise soit sur le forum regarder a ma page ou soit répondu séparément sur vos mail.

Voila

Merci d'y être encore fidèle j'ai beaucoup de chapitre d'avant une bonne dizaine donc je posterais tout les jours voila.

**Chapitre 3 : Au revoir et retour au terrier**

- Mais non, c'est pas fini on se reverra !

- Ah oui .On s'invitera.

- Oui mais pas que ça aussi a des événements IMPORTANT !

- Quoi ?

- Nos fiançailles et puis nos mariages !

- Ginny arrêtes de rêver ce ne sera peut-être pas toute de suite.

Mais Ginny n'eut pas le temps de riposter car ses parents et les parents de Rose et Aurore arrivèrent. La mère de Ginny comme à son habitude lui sauta tout de suite au cou !

- Oh, Ginny ma chérie. Je suis tellement fière de toi ! Ohlala….

Voila déjà 5 minutes, qu'elle serait sa fille dans ses bras. Ils entendirent quelques ricanements autour d'eux.

Elle reçu un regard sévère de Monsieur Weasley.  
Tout de suite Ginny furent repoussé.

- Ah ma puce .Bravo pour t'es Aspic. Viens maintenant rejoignons la maison pour célébrer ça ! Le soir au dîner après que ses frangins l'eurent aussi bien félicité ils se mirent tous à table !

- Eh Ginny, lui lança Ron. Tu sais déjà ou tu vas travailler ?

- Oui, je….

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase sa génitrice polémiquait déjà a sa place !

- Ginny n'iras pas travailler elle restera à la maison et je lui éduquerai tout ce qu' une mère va savoir !

- N'est-ce pas Ginny ?

- Ben….en fait….

Ginny hésita à continuer. Puis elle se lança dans un petit discours.

Ce n'est pas tout a fait ce que j'ai prévu. Je compte entreprendre la profession d'Auror.  
Et avant même que sa mère ai pu rajoutai quelques choses elle continua.

- J'ai très bien réussi et j'ai toujours rêve d'être Auror ! Je suis déterminée je le sais, alors ne risquez pas de me contredire car je ne modifierais pas mon avis !

Tout la société restait abasourdi . Ginny la petite Ginny était devenu une femme.

Et pour finir :

- Eh Fred, chuchota George on l'a bien préparé notre petite Ginny hein ?

- Oh oui, ça tu peux le dire !

Mme Weasley ne rajouta rien, à la phrase si convaincante de sa fille et le dîner s'acheva sans que plus hommes n'osent faire de commentaire. Mais au crépuscule de la nuit, dans son lit Ginny entendu sa mère discuter longtemps avec son procréateur.

Le lendemain lorsque Ginny pénétra dans la cuisine, ou les Weasley avait l'habitudes de prendre leur petit déjeuner tout la petite communauté qui était quand même grandes pour cette famille ne parla plus. C'est alors que Molly prit la parole.

- Ecoute Ginny, j'ai abondamment réfléchi à ce que tu nous as dis hier et je sais que tu est actuellement émancipée et que je ne peux plus rien te contraindre a faire. Mais je pensais que sa te ferait plaisir de connaître notre conseil.

- Alors ton père et mo…. je suis….

Alros vous aimez toujrosu autant ?

La suite demain si c'est possible...


End file.
